


Who's really to blame

by Writter_of_time



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: called out, enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:02:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24471745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writter_of_time/pseuds/Writter_of_time
Summary: Oliver has enough of taking the blame for everything that's happened from Curtis, Dinah and Rene. He finally lets them know who's really to blame.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Who's really to blame

Oliver turns up at the hospital where Rene was recovering. He walks up to where Dinah and Curtis were.

"Hey how's Rene doing?"

Dinah huffs at him.

"Like you care."

Oliver sighs.

"Don't start playing the moral high ground here Dinah. look I'm sorry that Rene is in hospital but I'm not going to apologise for doing it."

Curtis scoffs.

"Yeah no surprise there."

Oliver rolls his eyes.

"Curtis shut up....go back to your movies and video games because the real world obviously isn't for you. You are a pointless addition to the team...you can't fight without some silly toys and yes you have tech skills but that's what Felicity is for."

Curtis huffs and goes to answer but John stops him.

"Curtis if you're going to try and defend your own actions after that dirty crap you pulled on me then just keep quiet for once."

Dinah glares at them.

"So you 2 are going to play moral high ground?"

Oliver shakes his head.

"I'm not playing anything....what happened happened......and it happened because Rene was shooting a gun at us...nearly hit felicity then I took him down and gave him a chance to stop but he attacked me with an axe and tried to kill...so yes I put him down....it's his own fault that happened and why was he there Dinah? Because you bought him there...because your little vendetta was more important than the city. Yes Laurel is a villian but frankly the entire city is more important than getting revenge."

Dinah glares more.

"Laurel deserves to die for what she did...I know vinnie wasn't important to you since you allowed him to die."

Oliver shrugs.

"Him versus the whole city..yes I left him to stop a bomb going off...but you and your team left the whole city exposed to save your boyfriend. You 3 have been acting so arrogant and superior like you're better but if it was for you the city could've been destroyed,..some heroes you are. Putting yourself before the city. You 3 are not capable...who stopped Cayden James? We did and we came closer to stopping the bomb."

"Yeah well Oliver you're not our leader we make our choices."

"Yes you do and your choice pulled you into a fight then put Rene into a coma because of his own ego....I'm not saying sorry for defending myself"

"No of course you're not that's why we don't trust you."

John rolls his eyes at them. Bored of all their whining. 

"But you trusted Rene still? The one who snitched on the team because Watson threatened him....what if Watson threatened him again....do you think he wouldn't sell you out as well? Because you don't seem to realise he betrayed you as well. His daughter wasn't in any danger. It wasn't like she was kidnapped. He was saving his own skin. Let's not forget olivers the one who got him Zoe back and then Rene dared bring up William to Oliver and saying about Olivers temper? When Rene lost his daughter because he was drunk while looking after her. Rene is no saint either. None of us are but we're not thr ones acting so morally superior. 

Curtis is the one who answers.

"No way he wouldn't do that."

John shakes his head at him.

"Then you are naive and just stupid Curtis...."

Dinah is now fuming,

"Yeah at least Curtis didn't lie."

Oliver responds.

"No he didn't....he's the only one of you 3 who didn't. Yes we spied on you. No I'm not sorry for that....we found someone on the team sold us out...and yes you 3 were the suspects...you want to know why? Because felicity and John couldn't be suspects....John was wearing the hood so he was just as liable as me. Felicity is my wife who committed several crimes for this team so she wouldn't do it. You Dinah you lied to us about Vigilante and Rene was the one who sold us out....and not for the first time either. He gave up my name to Tobias Church so we had reason not to trust him. So I'm sorry if your feelings were hurt but that's your own problem. You Dinah you are a loose canon who's proved that numerous times Rene has betrayed us plenty of times and tortured a man in the navy because he lost his temper and Curtis....frankly you're the weakest member of this team and I know if you were captured you'd give us all up in seconds. Rene got hurt due to his own foolish actions attacking me with a gun then an axe. That was his choice you're a cop Dinah if a guy is shooting at me then attacks me with an axe and I fight back and he gets hurt? Is that assault or is that self defence?......I hope Rene gets better but once he is we are done with you 3. You made a move against us all 3 of you. Frankly I don't need any of you....me John and felicity. We stopped Malcolm Merlyn by ourselves, we stopped slade Wilson with us and Sara and Roy.....we don't need you. Hope you 3 do okay because you'll need that help. Because you 3 aren't capable of doing much more than stopping purse snatchers. I'm not taking you nonsense anymore. Come on John."

John nods and the 2 leave Curtis and Dinah who are speechless that Oliver finally called them out on their actions.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I like season 6 of arrow apart from those 3s arrogance and thinking they're superior. Especially with Rene getting hurt. He got what was coming to him.


End file.
